Memories
by TwistedAuthor
Summary: Toy Story 3 Spoilers! Jessie thinks back on how Buzz used to be before Lotso got a hold of him, and tries recovering her friend from whatever trance he's in. BuzzXJessie
1. Her POV

Memories

Toy Story is owned by Disney (Duh)

POV: 3rd...I guess

(Part of Music memes since the title is the name of a song)

Warnings: SPOILER FOR 3rd MOVIE

It was dark. The only thing that could be seen was a soft glow from a certain space ranger's armor. Glaring softly at the toy guarding her friends, Jessie sighed sadly. "Oh Buzz.." She muttered to herself, "What did they do to you...?"

Her mind sent her back to ten years ago, when she had first met him. The way he would stutter whenever he would try talking to her, blushing madly and turning away whenever she looked his way and caught him staring back...Jessie smiled sadly at the memories. Buzz's first complement ever to her was, "Uh, ma - ma'am? I, uh, um, well, I just wanted to say you're a bright young woman with a beautiful yarn full of hair. A hair full of yarn." She replied by calling him the sweetest space toy ever, hugging him tightly. They got closer over the years, but Buzz never had the guts to ask her out. Hours before they're terribly misunderstood kidnap, Jessie was pressed up against Buzz, trying to look at a number written in his communicator. All he could do was blush and stutter like an idiot. 'Why do boys have to be so shy?' Jessie thought as she looked over at her old friend, who was now staring at her. Had she said something while in her dazed memory phase?

"What are you muttering about?" The space ranger accused. Jessie frowned, looking away from him.

"Just an old friend." Jessie replied. Buzz scoffed.

"If it's that kid, then don't bother thinking about him." Buzz replied, turning his back and walking away. Jessie pulled her hat down, growling slightly.

"He's your kid too, Buzz!" Jessie cried out. All toys seemed to be watching now. Buzz slowly turned around, anger and confusion clear in his bright blue eyes. "Look under your foot! That's where Andy wrote his name. Where your kid wrote his name...he needs us to be there for him! Snap out of whatever trance your in!" Buzz lifted his foot, and sure enough, written in permanent marker, was the name, Andy.

"Your lying to me!" Buzz accused.

Hamm turned to Rex, whispering, "It's like watching Soap Net!" Rex nodded in agreement, watching as Jessie and Buzz went back and forth, arguing.

"Just listen to me, Buzz!" Jessie tried breaking him, tried to break the trance on him. "Look back into your memories...Lotso did this to you. This isn't the real you. You've been brainwashed...please..." Buzz frowned for a moment, tapping a finger to his chin. He turned around, ignoring any other protests coming from the cowgirl.

"You won't lie to me anymore." Buzz muttered to himself. He slowly walked away. Jessie frowned.

"I still love you though..." Jessie turned away, leaning against the bars. "Too bad your like this now...I just wish I had the chance to tell you..."


	2. His POV

Memories Part 2

Toy Story Is Owned By Disney

POV: 3rd Person...(Well, chapter one followed Jessie, So it's Buzz's turn!)

Warnings: SPOILERS FOR TOY STORY 3

(PART OF MUSIC MEME)

He stood quietly, watching the clock as it seemed to tick by the hour. The room was dark, except for the faint glow of his suit. Buzz turned, staring at the cowgirl as she muttered, "Oh Buzz..What did they do to you?" The cowgirl put her head down, turning away from him. But Buzz stared at her. A memory flashed before his eyes, causing him to lean against the wall.

Two days before...a toy chest...he was in a toy chest...a phone...some...phone..what about a phone? Andy...the name...seemed so familiar to him..."Mind if I sit here...?" a voice...a girl's voice...His heart skipped...why did it just do that? She leaned in close...looking at a number in his comunicator...Red yarn hair...green eyes...a name...the girl's name...Jessie...

Buzz snapped out of the memory fast, gasping slightly. He shook himself. That wasn't real. That beautiful cowgirl is working for Zurg. He couldn't trust anyone. He couldn't trust her...and yet he found himself staring at her again. This time she was staring back. Her green eyes held anger. Buzz walked towards her, trying not to show his confusion. "What were you muttering about?" He asked, causing the cowgirl to curl up.

"Just an old friend..." Jessie sighed, turning away. Buzz scoffed.

"If it's that kid, you might as well forget him." As Buzz turned around, he heard the cowgirl get up, growling.

"He's your kid too, Buzz!" She cried, causing him to turn around. He couldn't keep the anger and confusion from showing. "Look under your boot! That's where Andy wrote his name! Where your kid wrote his name...he needs us to be there for him! Snap out of whatever trance your in!" Not believing her, Buzz lifted his foot, gasping when he saw the word "Andy" written there.

"No!" He mentally shook himself. "Your lying!" He heard the pig and dinasour say something, but ignored them. His only focus was on the cowgirl infront of him.

"Just listen to me, Buzz!" Jessie cried out. Buzz knew she was trying to break him. He shook his head, growling slightly. "Lotso did this to you! He's brainwashed you! This isn't the real you...please Buzz..." He tapped his finger on his chin for a moment. Was she telling the truth? Buzz didn't want to risk it, walking back to his post.

"You won't lie to me anymore." He muttered, leaning against the wall. Buzz put a hand on his face, the confusion become more intense. Old memories were trying to get through. Memories he did not understand. As this was happening, he heard a soft voice. Buzz looked back, noticing the cowgirl again.

"I still love you though.." He heard her sigh in the darkness, "Too bad your like this now...I just wish I had the chance to tell you..." Buzz's mind snapped, splitting from the trance to what it was...He sighed...it was going to be a long night...


	3. New home, New memories

Memories Chapter 3

Toy Story Is Owned By Disney  
POV: 3rd person

(part of Music meme)

Warnings: TOY STORY 3 Spoilers!  
Note: Thank you Persephone's Melody (fanfiction) Nutmeg-chan (DA) for giving me the idea!

(2 days later)

The two danced, spanish music floating through the air as their bodies twirled. Every toy in Bonnie's room was watching, cheering and whistling as Buzz dipped Jessie at the final note of the song. Jessie hugged Buzz, throwing the rose at Chuckles, who smiled. Buzz got out of the hug, jumping from the chair to the desk, and leaned by the window. Jessie followed, sitting next to him cautiously. "What's up partner?" She asked, causing Buzz to jump. He looked at her, and smiled.

"Nothing, Jess." Buzz replied, slowly wrapping an arm around her waist. Jessie smiled, pressing the button that allowed Buzz's helmet to go down. Buzz blushed, looking away. "Um..can I ask you something...?" He suddenly looked at Jessie, shocking her at the intense gaze.

"You can ask me anything.." Jessie replied. Buzz took a deep breath, rubbing his eyes softly.

"I...when I was in that...trance..." Buzz began, "I mean, when Lotso put me in that trance...I heard you say something..." He kept stuttering, trying to explain what he thought he had heard. He could of been dreaming it, he WAS in a trance after all. Jessie suddenly blushed, looking away. "Did...did you..."Jessie silenced his stuttering with her lips, causing Buzz's wings to pop out.

"Yes...I did say what you think I said." Jessie replied after breaking the kiss. Buzz smiled.

"So...you.." Buzz pulled Jessie closer. "You...love me?" He finally asked.

"I've loved you since the first time I met you." Jessie replied. "You remember that I said that?"

"When you said that, memories kept flashing through my mind..." Buzz replied. "All different ones, but mostly ones of you..." He paused, taking her hand. "Of us.." Jessie blushed, looking into his blue eyes.

"So...you remembered?" Jessie asked. Buzz nodded, then shook his head.

"At one point I did...but then...then it just disappeared.." Buzz sighed, looking down. Jessie moved slightly so that she was sitting in Buzz's lap.

"But now you remember..." Jessie smiled. "That's all that matters now." Buzz nodded, watching Bonnie play outside with Woody and Mr. Pricklepants. Woody looked up, winking at Buzz before returning to the "tea party." Buzz gave his best friend a thumbs up before walking away from the window, arm tightly around the cowgirl.

"Maybe the change won't be so bad after all..."


End file.
